clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Leader/Future of the USA
I got an idea for the future of the USA. It involves it's fall though. Sometime between 2100 and 2300 the Governance and Centriepistula becomes just as influencal as the USA. However not everyone is happy. The future P.O.P.E and the Chief Judge/President/Minister of the Treasury isn't happy with each other. The USA attempted to avoid paying bills by tapping into Governance phone lines. The P.O.P.E then calls all loyal members of the Governance to protest. The corrupt President asks the South Pole Council to give him emergency powers (supreme control over everything). The SPC supports this. The USA then raised an army and took over Centriepistula and captured the P.O.P.E. The USA were now gaining profits with control of the Governance. A cardinal mannaged to escape and went into hiding for ten years. Finally he returned to Antarctica and pleaded the USA to free Centriepistula. The government said no and imprisoned the good cardinal. The cardinal began to send secret messages to the MetroCERNs and the Gigabishops of different cities. Out of the many he sent, only a few replied from the . A final message was then sent into those cities requesting them to declare independence as city states and oppose the USA. And they did exactly that. The cardinal then sent a message to the Gigabishop of to tell the members of the Governance to rise up against the USA. The entire population of Freezeland (it's a state, right?) and millions of members of the Governance stormed the South Pole Capitol Building, captured the President and other government officials. They then decided which ones were evil and sentanced the evil ones into exile in the Orca Ocean on a ship where they will live of muffins and lemonade. For a year the USA is plunged into anarchy. The rebels/Governance began to imprison suspected government allies and put them in prison. Finally after a year the Gigabishops come together and agree to cede land to the city states. Centriepistula took over South Pole City and merged it into Centriepistula and the remains of Snowme. They then rename the Governance States. Freezeland declares independance and conquers the Happyface State (Archet), the last state loyal to the USA. The P.O.P.E recognises this and declares Freezeland the Freezing Snowman Empire and crowns the King of Freezeland Emperor of the Freezing Snowman Empire. As you can see this is a parody of the Italian city states, the French Revolution (there you go TS), Charlesmangle and the Holy Roman Empire. Discuss about this. I already know what happens next so if you want to know just ask and I'll post it and it would also be a parody of Emperor Barbosa. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 12:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Parodies: Papal States - Governance States Republic of Venice - Republic of Vennick Genoa - Juicenoa Milan - Milklan Naples - Naqles Kingdom of Sicily - Kingdom of Sinsilly Florence - Florank Category:Blog posts